Justin Bieber
And by Justin Bieber I meant Lil Wayne, fuck you. A phenomenon. The star has exceeded every boundry possible, becoming the most well known and highly appreciated hip hop artist of all time. She rose to fame like an elegant butterfly, traveling across the beautiful night sky while taking a massive shit on society. Justin Bieber has done it again. A new hit single, all the fans going wild. They said she wouldn't last long before everyone forgot about her, but as Justin Bieber got older, she would only gain more and more fans, because people love cute little boys that can sing and play piano. Justin Bieber was created using a machine called the IDEKWTCI-15. The Illuminati knows how to create stars out of thin air by using this machine by taking a host. The host is usually chosen by sacrificing their soul to the Ice Dragon from the Kirby series. He must make a vow that he will serve the Ice Dragon for all eternity by feeding him apple pies until he passes due to massive severe bloating. (This could lead to a heart attack.) Then he/she must make the dragon a nice hot cup of peppermint tea to rejuvenate him. Peppermint tea aids in digestion, this means that the Ice Dragon will have more room in his belly for more pies at a quicker rate. Keep in mind the Dragon is so obese that it takes 20 pies just to get rid of the hunger pains. The Machine works by sending out information of the artist to multiple sources, then these sources spam the local newspaper, tabloids, television, radio stations, and other forms of mainstream media with this new star. This new star is now "what's in" which means that no matter how good he is, he will always not be too good enough for ever you and me. Aside from worshiping the cute adorable Ice Dragon. You have to also participate in other events to be considered worthy enough to be made famous. One of these methods is done in a way that is very difficult to describe with words. Say for example that one day you and your best friend decided to go to a trip. You choose to go to the mall. By the time you made it to the mall it turned out the mall had been closed for the rest of the evening, so you went to another mall and it turned out that it was also closed, then you went to another and it turned out that the person in charge of the mall was actually a giant firebreathing pterodractyl made out of steel, and he told you that he'd allow you to enter the mall under one condition. You asked what the condition was, and his answer was.... Bring him some clothes from the mall.. that's right, the mall you just went to was closed, and the one before that was closed, and there are no more in town, and the one that's open is restricted to VIP only. Get it? I don't think you do. I don't either. But that's just a stupid theory, the obvious truth is much more obvious than wild theories such as this one. Marketing executives love talent, and when you have talent, it's all you need to be a famous celebrity. Show your talent to the world by doing what you do best on Dailymotion.com, becauase Dailymotion is where stars get created. If your talent truly stands out, you will be noticed, and all that fame and money you always wanted will come true.